Lilith the Mistress of the Multiverse
by BlueFanfictionInc
Summary: Here is the beginning of a series of stories, Lilith's Incubi and Succubi. This is Lilith's over throwing of Satan and ruling over hell. There is some mature content, sex and killing. Since it is in the misc. category, you are likely only to find if you are following me. I will have the first two of this series out within two days of posting this. Now, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Lilith, the Mistress of the Multiverse**

 **Hello, this is the start to a new series I am starting for my account, Lilith's Succubi and Incubi. She will send them out in the Multiverse as either favors from those of the multi-verse, for her purposes, or because she is bored. She doesn't actually need a reason; she is literally the mistress/goddess/head succubus of the multi-verse. Many call her by different names, some think of her as a legend, some a myth, others a joke. The latter will regret those words.**

 **Here will be the story of how she came into power.**

* * *

 **Location: Hell/Erebus/Nifliem/Tatarus/whatever you call hell, the afterlife connecting all of the multiverses**

Hell was a vast plane of existence, where many of the worst of all living beings were sentenced upon their death. It was where many were tortured and spent the rest of eternity, it had accumulated trillions. It was a mass of terror, torture, and pain that almost all would beg for rebirth and making up for it….

Well it used too.

This all changed, about a couple millions years ago. There are many stories of the afterlife, I won't say which is right or wrong, but here is this story.

Satan was in charge of the realm of hell, he ruled with malicious and powerful intent as he was appointed. I mean hell, he was the devil. But he made one very big mistake. One of the first Demons he created was Lilith, but after many thousands of years, and the pure stupidity of all living things in the universe, thousands of demons were being made from the evil souls of the universe, along with hell filling up greatly with souls.

The Devil eventually got in over his head, leaving his jobs to his first demon Lilith, thinking she would just do his work and not fight him. She started doing more and more of the jobs Satan started to ignore, mostly torturing souls and sentencing souls to the different planes and circles of hell. She started working and soon started making plans.

She worked very hard, earning the respect of a lot of hell. She started a plan to gather all of hell's denizens to gather under her banner. Many of the demons disliked being under the heel of an Angel, which Satan was. As a part of this, Lilith began to gather many under his banner, though sometimes it was necessary for her to be forceful.

As the first demon, she was very powerful, more than most of the other demons. Many of the demons that challenged her were defeated and she changed them, many demons of hell turned into her servants, her incubi and succubi.

Over the years, she managed to have almost all of hell under her banner, Satan was so disconnected he didn't care. He didn't realize till it was too late. Lilith and her armies stormed his fortress, she managed to have many of the guards of the gates under her banner as well, turning them into succubi and incubi.

Soon Lilith and Satan met face to face. "Lilith, what is this insubordination?" He asked annoyed, still thinking of her as nothing but a match light. She smiled, "Well, I'm here to take over, hell is getting annoying and I have been doing more in the past few years than you have done in a long time." She declared. Satan smiled, "Well if you wanted to take hell for yourself, I'd allow you to. But, I will not be upstaged by some pathetic little whore I created from a human!" He declared as he let out his broken wings and a light erupted from his body like the Angel, if fallen one, he still was.

Lilith knew this would happen, "Sorry Lucifer, but that's not going to stop me." She declared as she began to change, turning into a powerful Succubus. (Think Medomma Butterfly as seen in Dante vs Bayonetta Death Battle.) She had gained a lot of power through her travels in managing hell, many of the greatest Demons she destroyed and absorbed their power, along with the many demons she turned into Incubi and Succubi, them giving her their power as assistance. Satan was surprised, "Damn, you have become powerful, that's actually good, I can have some fun!" He declared as he charged, Lilith doing the same.

They collided, their strikes shaking the very realms of hell, all of hell could feel their fight. Lucifer and Lilith went at it, throwing everything they had at each other. The fight went on for days, weeks, then to months. Neither being wanted to stop or surrender.

The fight then entered years, parts of hell completely remodeled by the battle. But soon the climax would arrive. Lucifer was more powerful than Lilith, but Lilith was strong enough to hold her own for a long time, but Lucifer began to notice over the years, he was getting weaker, while Lilith was keeping her strength and getting stronger. This was affirmed when they collided fists again, he felt his fingers crack, "What is going on, why am I getting weaker?!" He yelled. Lilith smiled, "Oh, that's plan B in case I wasn't powerful enough." Lilith smiled.

Lilith had a back up plan, she had many of her servants placed throughout Hell, they all had been casting a spell across hell itself. Satan looked down and saw lines on the ground, they extended far and wide, he realized, "This is a pentagram!" He yelled. Lilith smiled, "Was wondering when you'd notice, but now it's too late." She smiled. The lines glowed as her servants completed the spell. She grew I power and Lucifer found his power waning, "What is this?!" He roared. "It's a special spell, it drains the power of Angels and empowers demons, but for a former archangel, it needed to be more powerful. So I had my servants cast the spell from all over hell and I guided you here, in the center." She said before cracking her fingers.

The fight continued, but it wasn't a fight, so much as a brutal beatdown at the hands of Lilith on Satan. He had lost too much power from the spell and Lilith had too much power. In the fight, she tore off his broken wings. Lucifer was in pain, bleeding, and he realized he was being beaten, by a demon, a demon he created, much worse in his eyes, a pathetic whore demon, "How did you beat me, you were my creation, nothing more!" He yelled in anger. Lilith smiled, "Well you made three mistakes." She smiled as she kicked him in the head.

"1: You think of us demons as nothing, simple spirits who will obey you unconditionally, not giving them a reason to obey and follow you." She said as she threw him a good distance, before appearing before him and axe kicking him into the ground. "2: You shirked your duties because you were bored and believed you were unstoppable, you got sloppy." She grabbed him by the neck and raised his broken body, "and finally 3: You thought of me specifically as nothing more than a woman who'd do anything you'd say. When a woman wants something, she will get it, and what I want, I'll get." She said as Satan looked with evil eyes. Lilith smiled, bringing Satan face to face with her, "I will make you suffer…." He groaned. Lilith smiled, "Sorry, that's my job." She smiled as she kissed him and shoved her hand into his chest, sending dark energy into his body. As she separated, "Bye bye." She sang as Satan screamed, his body exploding in dark energy. Lilith walked, "Ah, hell is mine." She smiled.

 **Years later….**

About 5 years had passed, Lilith sat on her thrown in Hell. She took control of the entire sanctuary of hell, easy when you were the most powerful being there and probably in the whole multi-verse. She did do a few things different for hell, in a way, it was no longer hell.

In five years of Lilith seizing control, she turned hell from the depressing place where people were sent to be tortured or punished for all eternity, it was still kinda that, but now it was more fun. Lilith believed as much as hell was supposed to be a punishment ground, she made it better for the demons of hell.

Satan made a mistake, he never rewarded his servants, all the demons and servants. They were gifted with fun from the Succubi, Incubi, and even the humans sent here to hell, hell was turned into basically one giant orgy. Any demons who wanted to rebel against Lilith were both afraid of facing Lilith and also honestly didn't want to, under Lucifer things kinda sucked, no fun for all their work, after millenias. At least under Lilith, they still had work, but now they had fun.

The Incubi and Succubi were happy with this too, many of them who were around before couldn't really do anything, just stayed in their circle. When Lilith came into power, she allowed them to go out and have fun, to fuck and be fucked. Even the humans began to have fun, many were now used as sex meat, but it was better than before, at least this was fun.

Hell still had those who were to be tortured for all eternity, they suffered as before, only their jailors had fun, with the partners they now had. Lilith also monitored all, making sure things were kept in order.

In the main palace, Lilith sat upon a throne in an amazing hall, decorated with statues, pictures, in a sort of Elizabethan style mix with demonics. She could see all of hell, she would travel around though and check up every so often. She loved how hell was now, it was a paradise for evil, like how heaven was a paradise for good. She enjoyed many pleasures, having a harem of a couple thousand human men, women, demons, Succubi, incubi, and monsters. She would be endlessly entertained.

One thing she did to entertain herself and have fun was watching the other universes of the multiverse. She watched them, seeing how they were, some of their universes had parallels that were amazing as well. But she wanted to more, something, delicious.

She was on her throne one day, while two of her Succubi were licking her pussy, while they were both taking it up the ass by two human males. She looked at the Marvel Universe, "So many delicious targets." She said as she moved the two Succubi heads closer to her pus. With all her power, she now had the ability to give the power of demons to others as well as create her own. She looked at this, "I wonder….Ah ha." She smiled, creating a dark form in her hands, before making a portal.

She whispered something to it, something extremely devious. The form nodded and left through the portal. Lilith smiled, "I wonder what the other universes are like, what trouble and fun I could have." She smiled, but then she came from the tongue work of her Succubi. "Now, who is next?"

* * *

 **And this is the beginning of my Succubi and Incubi series. Lilith will occasionally send them or turn someone in the universe into one. The formentuoned marvel form will be a fic, the other will be RWBY. You'll have to see what happens. Favorite, Follow, pm, review, etc, till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilith Chapter 2**

 **This will be a mostly info based chapter, as well as some slight story into some of the events under Lilith's rule, the forging of the Demon, Monster, and Fallen Angel community that now occupied Hell, as well as the types of Succubi and Incubi, and a little tease to a future story. Also time in hell doesn't work like normal, millions of years can past in it and no time can be felt moving anywhere or it can move faster. Just to get that out of way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The lieutenants and Lilith's demons**

Lilith may have been the all-powerful boss lady/goddess/mistress of hell, she couldn't manage and control everything by herself. So she had many appointed lieutenants or managers.

There consisted of powerful demons, mythical beasts, and fallen angels in hell now, but there were 15 of her most trusted and powerful. They consisted of 6 demons, 5 beasts, and 5 angels. They have great power, are strong warriors, and also have powerful influence in hell, many bowing and following their orders, but all served under Lilith.

These 16 are as follows, first the demons: Kalos and Kabal, the doom guards with twin life draining axes for Kalos and a heavy shotgun with fire rounds for Kabal. Selena and Kilano, Succubi twins one with blue skin and the other purple and both wielding blades and whips. They were actually from another universe, their species Asari. Ball, an incubus with a mace and shield. Finally, the most powerful, Lazara, a Succubi, but she was the most powerful, as well as one of the first Lilith brought into her fold during her taking of Erebus. She had twin scimitars and was a master of shadow and death magic. She did try to take over hell many centuries ago, but failed. Lilith knew of her plan and was ready, plus Lilith always made it so she was ready in case of any of her followers and lieutenants were going to overthrow her. She kept her though, impressed by the attempt. Since then none tried a takeover. The demons were the majority in hell and handled most of the extreme punishments to those sent to hell and torturing. They also began teaching the angels and monsters of death and shadow magic.

Next are the fallen angels: Uriel, a female archangel with a sword and was a master of holy energy. Ungala, a male powerful angel who wielded a special heaven forged sniper rifle. Lazali, a female angel with twin blades and was one of the best tacticians in hell. Gadriel, a former male sentry of Heaven who wielded lesser demons as warriors as servants and weapons and now a watcher of the gates to and from Hell. Finishing off with a female cupid, Val, who had a bow at first, now wielded dual blade whips who now traveled around the deep lust filled pits of hell, acting as a warden. Uriel was the most powerful of the angels under Lilith. The Angels flew throughout hell, acting as reporters and reporting any problems to Lilith and training the demons and monsters to allow the use of holy magic and give them a resistance to this. The sign of a fallen or hell angel was their feather wings, those of hell or forsaking god were black and/or darkening to a gray tone.

Lastly are the beasts: First was Tauros, a minotaur who wielded twin battle axes. Medusa, a gorgon, half snake/human who wielded a bow and sword along with her snake hair, which allowed her to turn any who looked upon her, and she deemed it, be turned to stone. Nalora, a female Vampire and wielder of powerful blood and life draining magic. The fourth, considered a monster, was Toriel, a powerful sheep anthro monster. She was very beautiful, but backed up her status with power and command, she was only out matched by one. Lastly was the most powerful, Dagror, a powerful red dragon. He was given a humanoid form upon pledging himself to Lilith. He had his fire power, tough skin, and wielded a sword and shield, forged from the metals of hell and his own fiery blood. He also possessed a mastery of shamanic magic. The beasts acted as part of the guards with the demons and helped to train and teach the demons and angels ancient forms of nature and shaman magic.

A long time ago the monsters, fallen angels, and demons were having problems co-existing. So Lilith, not wanting hell to go to war with itself, recommended the most powerful fight it out. So Dagror, Lazara, and Uriel had a battle. They fought for about 3 months, none of them giving up. All were powerful and strong in their own rights. After three months, all three were tired, and realized that this triple threat would have no winner. Seeing no end to this, the three sides decided to live in peace, and how did they celebrate this, with an orgy of course. For one year, a long orgy occurred, monsters, the fallen angels, and demons just banged for a year. Weirdly enough, Lilith got a lot of work done in that time. Since then, the demons, fallen angels, and monsters made agreements and decrees about their roles in hell, the demons agreed to their original jobs in the deepest pits of hell, angels agreed to monitor and watch the upper levels and the skies of hell, and the monsters would work throughout hell where needed and wanted. Besides these main sections, they agreed to share the knowledge and magics they all had and some even went to different sections, a few angels enjoying the torturing of victims, monsters and demons flying the skies with the angels, and the demons and monsters enjoyed fighting each other through hell.

Now you may wonder how the angels and monsters came to hell. Here we will see how, starting with angels, soon called the fallen.

It all started about 10 years after Lilith assumed command and turned hell into a massive sex dungeon. Lilith had little to no problems with this, she united hell under her banner and everyone seemed okay with all the changes, realizing a demon needed to command hell, not an angel. Satan cared little for the demons, hating them really, while Lilith treated them better, and honestly, they were more terrified of her wrath than Lucifer's.

Even God didn't seem to mind her. He sent her a message stating as long as she kept hell in check, she could do whatever she wanted with it. He would be leaving Heaven to his angels, so he warned her that the Angels make seek retribution. Even though Lucifer, or Samael as he was called before his fall, was lord of hell and sin, many in Heaven still looked to him as brother and his destruction, along with the hate between both heaven and hell, would cause Heaven to attack and unleash their wrath.

He stated that he would not allow a war to break out between the two. He left orders for Heaven not to attack hell and cause war. The Archangels agreed and Lilith agreed as well, though Lilith knew the angels would never keep their word to a demon. God stated retaliation would only be allowed if one broke this promise. God then left.

God was right about one thing; the angels were pissed off. Many still had some feelings for Lucifer, even if he did fall. The Archangels and powerful angels now commanded over Heaven, many knew that Lucifer was destroyed and the Succubi Lilith now had dominion over hell. They decided, thinking it would be easy to slay the demon with a large force, to go down to hell, slay her and decimate hell and its forces. The Archangels agreed and would send down a force of 100 angel warriors from volunteers, even a few Cupids joined the force. They would be led by Uriel, she was a strong and powerful Angel, one of the greatest angels in heaven.

They soon set off through a portal, they would strike at the very gates leading to hell and would strike their way all the way to Lilith's palace. They soon arrived, the gates to hell were massive and foreboding. "All right everyone, today we will strike down the Demon Lilith and end hell!" She roared, the soldiers cheered. They were about to gather their energies to smash down the doors, but then the gates just opened. No gaurds, no defenders, nothing behind.

Lilith was ready for them, she knew Heaven would attack, many of the demons were happy for this. They were going to be ready to kill, but then, they were ordered by Lilith to not kill them. She had something far better and fun to do. She would not kill them and wouldn't retaliate due to this, she would turn them to hell. How? How else, with sex.

Uriel and her forces didn't know what to think, seeing the mass debauchery, most ignored it, their target was Lilith. They then headed out. Unfortunately for them, Lilith had placed many of her Succubi and Incubi along their path, and had them create a massive spell. As the Angels moved, the Incubi and Succubi would cast a spell, needing a couple thousand demons, they cast a spell of lust and sex. The angels didn't notice at first, but as they continued, many saw the debauchery around them as arousing, beautiful, and many of the angels had never felt emotions of attraction before, so feeling it for the first time, they were overwhelmed.

They lost about 20 angels to their lust about a quarter of the way to Lilith's, Uriel and her forces saying to leave them. They kept going, but as they went on more angels were lost, but none killed, all gave in to their lust and soon were ravaged by demons. By the time they arrived at the palace, Only the five were remaining, the others giving in and becoming fallen.

Uriel, Ungala, Val, Gadriel, and Lazali all were ready, but even they were beginning to lose it to the spell, and worse, the spell had worn off for a while now, but they were becoming tempted and seduced to the debauchery of hell. They stood before the doors, all 5 knew this would be tough without the others, "Everyone, I knew this was tough, but we are here and today we will be taking down hell's leader and cripple all of hell in one blow. Are you with me!" Uriel yelled, the 4 agreed.

They were about to bust down the doors, but then they opened. "Come in." Lilith's voice spoke and filled the air, but it wasn't malicious or evil, it was sultry and seductive. This unnerved the 5 as they entered. The doors slammed behind them and they moved, doors opening for them and no demons in sight. There was a sort of mist in the air of the palace, calming the rage and wills of the 5 angels.

They soon could hear the distant sound of moans and screams. The 5 move and soon see a massive door open, they realized this was the throne room. When they entered, they saw something that sent a chill down their spines. The room was massive and at the end was Lilith sitting upon her throne, "Welcome angels." She smiled, but that isn't what shocked them. In between them and Lilith were the other 95 angels that joined the five to attack hell, engaged in a massive orgy with male and female demons.

The five rushed to slaughter the demons, but a barrier prevented them from stopping them. As they tried to get to them, they looked and saw something. The angels weren't being raped and forced, they were loving it, in pure bliss. They saw angels engaged in inter course with the demons, each other, males and females engaged in sex with the same sex, many ravaged with multiple partners, being dominated and dominating, and something many noticed was the angels had their wings darkened, they had forsaken god and fallen.

The five ignored them and moved passed at Lilith, but they were soon stopped. Lilith hand glowed before unleashing a wave of energy that hit the 5. All 5 then hit the ground, their bodies burning and their minds blurring. The attack wasn't for attacking, it was a condensed and focus version of the mass spell Lilith ordered.

All five were on the ground writhing. Then Lilith had 7 incubi and 7 succibi come in. All showing their strong, sensual, resonating forms. The 5 angels knew this was temptation and had to resist, but it was too great, even Uriel was barely holding out. Lilith smiled at their writhing, "The only thing you must do is swear yourselves to my service, like the others, and become apart of hell." She said. The five were conflicted, their duty and their desires were at war in them, but soon their desires won out.

All five soon bowed before her, each saying, "I...(Uriel, Ungala, Val, Lazali, and Gadriel saying their names in order.)…swear to the service of the dark goddess Lilith and to hell, may we serve you well and drown in our desires." All five said, their wings soon changed to gray and blacker colors, they had fallen like the others. Lilith smiled, "Well come to hell, and now as a welcoming present." She said, before snapping her fingers. The Incubi and Succubi she brought all gathered to the five and engaged in very hot and amazing sex. Val making love with 3 succubi, Ungala giving in to 2 Incubi as they took him, Lazali dominated some 2 incubi and 1 succubi, Gadriel making love to 3 Succubi, and Uriel having the 3 remaining Succubi and 3 Incubi use her.

Along with the others, all 100 angels fell to their desires and for the next 5 days fucked and were fucked by demons and each other. Lilith sent a message to heaven, one that all the angels received. It was basically a video of Uriel and all the angels being happily banged into submission by the demons and their denouncing of heaven and their happiness to the pleasure and debauchery of hell. The archangels were enraged and unleashed a much larger force of 1000 angels to hell, but their fate was the same, all fell to hell and became fallen, joyfully giving into lust. Lilith saw this and retaliated, sending a large force and smashed a small portion of heaven, but didn't kill anyone, much to many of the demons dismay, but disobeying Lilith scared them greatly, plus they managed to pick up a few angels from their attack, all wanting to join hell after what Lilith sent, soon the fallen angels expanded 1250.

After losing so many angels and the retaliation from Lilith, as well as the fear of more of their own joining Lilith, the head archangels Michael and Gabriel signed a treaty with Lilith. It was meant for peace, as well as Lilith no longer recruiting anymore angels and no attacks on heaven, but Lilith was given the right to allow any angels who wanted entrance to hell and she was also allowed her little Succubi and Incubi through the multi-verse. With the treaty signed in their blood, Heaven and hell now were at peace, though every now and again, Angels would come to hell every now and again.

Now that is how the angels came to hell, but how did the beasts? Well here is how. Many decades after the treaty with heaven and Hell swelled with Fallen Angels, both the angels and demons had gotten mostly accustomed to the union. Both sides still bared deep hatred towards each other, but they put that aside for the most part, Lilith ordering peace.

Since then, Lilith had been looking over the multi-verse, one location she had no access even with her power was a location called Purgatory. Purgatory was a plane of existence between heaven and hell, there some souls would remain in whether to be sentenced to hell or heaven, but it's greatest purpose was where the monsters of the multi-verses were stored.

Werewolves, vampires, dragons, hydras, centaur, minotaur, pokemon, and millions more resided here. God made Purgatory millennia ago as a location where many monsters were sent, later using part of it as a waiting room for souls. Lilith was never able to find the location, only God knew where it was, or so she thought.

One day, Gadriel was bringing a report to Lilith and over heard her. He mentined that he knew how to get there. As a seeker, Gadriel was one of the few who knew how to get to Purgatory, not even the archangels knew. The seekers were told this when given their duty as watchers to the gates of heaven, they were to watch for threats of demons and if necessary the monsters of Purgatory, so the seekers would on occasion travel to the gate to inspect. Lilith smiled, "You will take me there." She said. Gadriel nodded.

The next day, Lilith with several demon warriors and some of her incubi and Succubi, followed Gadriel to one of the gates to Purgatory. Once they arrived, "Okay, now there is a special way t-" He didn't get to finish, Lilith walking up and tearing the gates open, "That works too my mistress." He said, sweatdropping.

Lilith soon entered and, after some fighting with the inhabitance, the monsters saw the power of these visitors. Many of the more intelligent ones went and spoke with Lilith. Lilith explained how interesting this place was and wanted these monsters to come to hell with her. The monsters were, actually okay with this.

Dagror, a dragon and one of the most powerful in Purgatory, said he would only serve someone who beat him in combat. He was massive and imposing, Lilith and her troops could see from him and the reactions of the monsters that he was powerful. Gadriel and the soldiers volunteered, but Lilith wanted to show these monsters. Dagror was a massive fire breathing dragon, but also a master of shamanic magic. He used his power and grew more powerful, his skin burning like the sun and his steps shook the ground. The monsters and Lilith's forces were greatly intimidated by the show of power, but Lilith yawned.

Dagror unleashed a breath of fire at Lilith, he took a deep breath, taking in a lot of air, before blowing a mighty gale of wind and fire. The monsters and Lilith's forces ran for cover as Lilith was engulfed in fire. When Dagror finished, the land in front of him was scorched and smoking, "Ha, guess she wasn't that tough." He laughed, before the smoke cleared, there was Lilith. She didn't even have any dust on her, "You are powerful, very powerful, but still compared to me…." She said, sticking out her tongue and filling it with dark energy.

She then disappeared, before appearing in front of Dagror's face. She said, "You are a fly vs a god." Before he can react, Lilith moved her head forward and stabbed her tongue into his face between his eyes, piercing his hard scaled body and skeleton. The small amount of energy went through him and soon every organ, muscele, and bone in his body just exploded keeping his skin intact. Lilith then landed on the ground as Dagror's body fell to the ground, his skin just a bag holding all the blood, bone, and bile.

The monsters looked in shock, Dagror was slaughtered with just a tongue by Lilith. She smiled, before waving Gadriel over. She pointed to her tongue, "Yes my mistress." He said as he kissed her, wrapping his tongue around hers to clean it. He cleaned it off after an intense kiss, "Thank you." She said, slapping his ass and sending him back to ranks. Gadriel smiled and went back. She then turned to the monsters, "Now you have seen my power, my offer is to join hell for more grandeur, fun, and sex." She said, all the monsters nodding, "However, try anything and, well you can see." She smiled.

Lilith moved to Dagror's corpse, before using her power, raising Dagror's body into the air. He was surrounded in dark energy, before it faded and a humanoid figure was there. Dagror awoke in a shock, still feeling all the pain of Lilith killing him, "What the…" He said looking at his new body, "I killed you, and now I have brought you back. You will only serve those who defeat you, you will serve me now." Lilith declared. Dagror was soon on the ground and nodded, bowing before her, "I will serve." He said.

Lilith smiled, "Good." She said, waliking up to him, and them kissing him. He was surprised, but found no problem with this. She soon moved back and snapped her fingers, three Succubi walked up to him and within seconds, Dagror was using his new form and was fucking the Succubi into submission, cementing his pledge to her.

Lilith traveled through Purgatory for about 2 days, just showing what the monsters could have if they joined her. Dagror, after breaking the three he was given, soon had his followers Tauros and Nalora join him when he said he was going to hell and two other tribes of monsters led by a sheep monster Toriel and the snake lady Medusa joined as well. Many still stayed in hell, not wanting or needing to leave.

When Lilith, her forces, and those who chose to join her were ready, she established her own portal to hell, in order to avoid the gates. Gadriel repaired the gate the Lilith had busted. She created the portal connecting the two realms, the other chieftains and Lilith meeting and agreeing to allow demons and monster passage and asylum between the realms in exchange for a mutual alliance. The monsters soon joined hell and became integrated.

And that is how the angels and monsters came to be in hell with the demons. New demons and angels on occasion come to join hell, but after so many thousands of years of being integrated and all the sex, many monsters and fallen angels were soon born into hell, many new ones being mixes of demons, monsters, angels, and others on occasion. Hell had become sort of the stew pot of debauchery for the multi-verse, just that no one besides the three realms and a very few individuals in the other worlds and universe knowing.

All this was under the watch of Lilith and her lieutenants, though they didn't only do this. Hell was mostly in order, weirdly enough, so they occupied their free time with monitoring other worlds, universes, and realities. They liked to observe, but on occasion would mess with things for fun. Lilith's favorite was creating new Succubi and Incubi from people in those worlds and releasing them to see what would happen.

Lilith created Incubi and Succubi depending on whether their needs would more sexual or combat oriented, though she would always leave them at least enough to defend themselves and fight back. The Bi, a way of saying both Incubi and Succubi, have increased strength, power, speed, and a plethora of abilities and magic if needed or taught by the denizens of hell. Unless given a specific mission by Lilith or the lieutenants, the bi that are created are given free rein to do what they please, though once they are turned, the are permanently demons and when killed or die they will go to hell, many okay with this for the power, or in other cases a second chance if they are brought back to life.

The Bi also have needs that must be filled, in hell they can roam without any needs or cravings, but outside of it, they have a need that must be sated. This need can only be sated with killing or sex, also leading to another thing the Bi do, harems. They can create harems of men, women, or both, the methods they use are up to them. Now almost all seem the same, in essence, they have humanoid hellish forms that will have slight changes, like skin tones, horns, tails, and wing designs, but the thing that separates them into categories is what happens when they mate and collect for their harem.

They are categorized as: Branders, Morphers, and Breeders. Branders are the simpliest, when they take a person for their harem and they join either willingly or through breaking them, they are branded with a mark or tattoo and are forever bound to that demon. As simple as this sounds, it also has the benefit of allowing the demon to completely control those branded like a puppet. They love to use this to start trouble and can be extremely cruel, however some do not use the brands as a way to control. Some mearly use it as a way of marking those they love. The brands are a connection to the brander.

Next are morphers, these Bi have the ability to transform others into lesser demons, giving them power and strength of demons, but to a lesser degree. This is done through the injection of the power from the demon or blood. They can temporarily give demon powers to someone by injecting the power, but it is a one-time thing per person, the next time it is done to the same person with the power or done with a blood injection even once, they become permanently a demon. Though intercourse with the demon can also lead to permanent demonization. Those created by morphers aren't enslaved or controlled like branders can.

Lastly, and probably the most insidious, are the breeders. As the name implies, they are created and are used for mass breeding in a realm. Their victims are used to create more demons and are usually broken into being just baby makers. While all the Bi can have children with others, the breeders, do this in a much faster rate and also have a very insidious ability. When a demon is created, they usually are a spirit that chooses or is sent to a host body, breeder demons can go to a female of any race and in a few hours, they impregnate and have the body they infect give birth to them, copying all the knowledge and powers of whoever birthed them. Whoever they are rarely sent out and when they are, Lilith enjoys seeing the carnage they cause, as well as the hundreds of creatures they create.

And these are the Bi that Lilith can create, well not only her, any of the lieutenants can make their own, it was mainly Lilith who did this. Lilith had just started and was loving the results. "Life is good." She smiled, "I think I need another Bi." She said as she looked through the universes, before finding one, "Monkey D. Luffy…..Interesting." She laughed, "He will be a fine choice." She said as another was chosen to be a demon.

* * *

 **And done, thank god that took forever. Hope you all enjoyed this and it informed you of some stuff. I will update this on occasion, but most focus will be on the Succubi and Inccubi stories. Now as for the tease, yes Luffy will be joining this, in what I hope to be a good one, so till then, Favorite, Follow, Review, PM for suggestions, all that jazz.**

 **If you want any character to be made into a Succubi or Incubi, all recommendations in this story or PM me. Add any necessary details or what type of Incubi or Succubi you want, will get to as soon as possible.**


End file.
